


Some way

by Lucky_Starnana22



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Confessions, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jeno is an asshole but also not?, M/M, Shameless Smut, handjobs, they’re both confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Starnana22/pseuds/Lucky_Starnana22
Summary: Jeno’s ego gets the better of him far too often for his liking. His friend jaemin’s not really here for it..until he decides he is one day. Sometimes fucking is the solution to a problem.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 70





	Some way

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to proofread but I always end up missing something so bare with me please i wrote this at like 3am. @jenoserenity

“So how was last night? i saw some blonde girl walk in here around 7 when i got back from my philosophy club” Jaemin said pulling a piece of gum from his pocket, unwrapping it and sticking it into his mouth.  
Jeno sighed. Walking towards the window to unlock it and open it up a bit to let a little air into his stuffy room. 

“Eh she was okay..talked a little too much for my liking though..wanted a quick lazy blowjob..got an hour long lecture on why i should start doing my laundry with environmentally friendly alternatives from now on instead. Which by the way i will consider but it was a major snooze fest at the time.. my god..” he sighed. Rubbing his temples with his fingers. Glancing over to see if Jaemin had paid attention to the full story or if he had zoned out. He tends to do that sometimes. Not that Jeno minds, it’s so common he learned to not become offended by it years ago. Jaemin had already been looking in his direction though, signaling to him he must’ve been listening. 

“but did you end up getting your dick sucked?” 

“hell yeah..she almost bit me at one point though dude  
i thought i was gonna lose my precious lil baby J for a second there” Jeno fake sobbed, looking down at his crotch for added dramatic affect. 

Jaemin’s eyes rolled back so far in his head he could probably see a little bit of his own brain yet he laughed regardless.

“Please..tell me you didn’t really..name it” he said disappointedly. 

“will it help you sleep better at night?” Jeno asked. 

“I ..i don’t even know at this point”

“oh? well too bad.. guess you have to dream about me and my big, fat, juicy meat hammer every night then” Jeno deadpanned. Slowly losing his composure with each passing second of silence until he burst out a laugh so loud and boisterous Jaemin thinks he’s finally lost his mind, but he can’t resist joining in on the chaos when he sees jeno’s joyful facial expressions as he laughs. 

“you’re so stupid” Jaemin sighed, pushing Jeno lightly in the chest with his fingertips just enough to knock him off balance from his criss crossed sitting position and make him tip over into the coffee table.

“You are sooo lucky nothing was on that or it would’ve spilled” Jeno warned. 

“and then what? I'd get punished? I'm so scared” Jaemin teased. 

“maybe you would”

“well you don’t intimidate me so good luck”

“maybe we should change that” 

“yeah right...well look i gotta finish my midterm paper and then grab a shower so im gonna head back”

“okay..yeah go do that”

“see you tomorrow?”

“mm i don’t know i think i have an appointment”

“i hate that i know you’re never referring to a doctor when you use that word” 

“aw you really get me”

“Well I would hope so after being best friends for 9 years now..” he trailed off turning the doorway and stepping into the hall. “See you..some other time then yeah?”

“sure thing” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The thing about Jeno is he has the strongest affection, more so than anyone else in the world, for the raven haired pretty boy across the hall. Has for..quite some time now if he’s being honest. But what he’s also had for even longer, and what’s possibly a stronger force than his growing affection is his self righteous, smug, cockiness. He’s no stranger to the perks of being an attractive human being and frankly who is he not to reap the benefits? he’d be stupid not to right? He thinks so. Jeno’s always seen the way he’s treated differently than others, how people flock to him like a magnet, the stares. Not to mention the pathetic desperation and complete lack of self control people have when it comes to being with him, or conversing with him for even a second. 

The thought makes his lip curl up in a half smirk half pitiful sort of expression. Arms stretching out and going behind his head to support his neck atop of his pillow. He’s been laying in bed, home alone (for the first time in months, a very rare occasion) thinking about many things but more importantly fixated on just why the hell will Jaemin not fall for him when he’s the best person being offered to him no doubt. There is no such thing as competition when it comes to Jeno. He’s pretty sure it’s a commonly known phenomenon at this point. So what’s taking the pretty boy so long to succumb to his charms? it’s been bugging him the entire day. So much so that he couldn’t focus on anything but Jaemin Jaemin Jaemin. God, even his name is beautiful. 

Jeno wasn’t in love with his best friend for any of the obvious stereotypical reasons at all though. In fact if you asked the general public who was the least likely person for Jeno to end up with they’d probably end up slipping out Jaemin’s name more than a few times. It was just like that. Jaemin wears 1 white sock, one black sock on Tuesdays for good luck. He sings to his plants in his dorm's bedroom window where they sit exactly 2 inches apart from each other at exactly 8:30pm.Told Jeno once it’s to give them extra carbon dioxide to grow big and strong. It’s all of those little things Jeno notices including his personal favorite.. Jaemin wears the prettiest combination of clothes Jeno's ever seen on a person yet has an air about him as if he’s not even aware he looks simultaneously like a dream and a sin every single day. The aloofness draws Jeno in like the moon pulls the ocean tides and he can’t even be helped at this point, too far gone on the In Love with Na Jaemin train so why try to even stop it at this point? Not like he actually wants to stop anyways. 

He asked Renjun, their mutual friend a few days ago after their shared lecture if he had any clue why Jaemin wouldn't be interested. Much to his distress and shock Renjun listed far too many reasons for Jeno to accept the validity of all of them at once. Surely Renjuns just being the stubborn pain in the ass friend he always is, always trying to give Jeno a hard time and he’s not actually right about these things.. right? Jeno does consider one of the reasons to be valid though. Renjun pointed out, in not so many nice words that he is and has been a complete, in Renjun’s words,asshole with a low gpa and messy hair. Not quite how Jeno preferred it but it got the point across  
and gave him a bit of a laugh. 

But he didn’t quite feel like those reasons were good enough. In all fairness he admits they’re true. He fucks everyone and anyone he deems decent enough. Never talks to them again afterwards unless they have more to offer him which isn’t often. He’s put off hanging out with Jaemin quite a few times because of it. Which now that he thinks of it is really shitty of him. Not to mention counter productive. Way to go fucking idiot he thinks to himself. You try to prove you’re in love with your friend and worthy of his love back while you tell him about all the people you bang everyday? What the hell? He winces at the realization. The sick thing about it all though? he doesn’t want to stop. He likes to see the way Jaemin’s gaze shifts ever so slightly almost going unnoticed but not because of jeno’s trained eyes to all things Jaemin. He Likes the way whenever one of his flings is mentioned in passing conversation an unknown emotion flickers over jaemin’s chocolate orbs like clockwork. It fuels his ego, what can he say. It’s also the closest sign he has to hold onto that shows maybe jaemin isn't as disinterested as he acts. Jeno eats it up. So counterproductive? he thinks that’s only half true..because the perks are there in the background if you look close enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaemin sits on the floor of the shower. The water has turned lukewarm from the length he’s been in there and it runs down his back, leaving a residual tingly feeling on his spine that comforts him a little. He's half upset with himself. The other half is angry at jeno instead. It’s not necessarily anyone’s fault that he feels the way he does right now, and if there was someone to put the blame on it would definitely be himself. Curse jeno’s gorgeous smile, curse his pretty hands, his cute laugh, his perfect hair..curse it all. Jaemin hates to admit he is jealous. As much as he shouldn’t be since he and Jeno have never been or tried to establish anything but it’s the reality.  
He doesn’t like to think about how other people get to see his chiseled body, feel the heat radiate off of him while he fucks them senseless, see his blissful expressions while he finishes inside them. It stings, makes his throat tight and his chest hurt. He knows Jeno hints sometimes that he’d be more than willing to hook up with him. But Jaemin doesn’t want to be a hookup, sure he’d want that, but he'd want the aftermath to include some sort of confession..some sort of relationship label, some loyalty. He doesn’t want Jeno to go to anyone else after and yet he knows in his heart that the likeliness of that is so slim it’s almost laughable. So Jaemin lets out a sad chuckle that bounces off the shower walls. The reverb knocking into his thoughts and striking them right out of him. Reality sets in. ‘I should get out of the shower now’ the realization sets in. He twists the knob of the water spout to shut it off. Standing up slowly so he doesn’t fall and hit his head, that would really be one way to leave the world. Man Loses sanity and balance during depression shower, found unconscious and naked by best friend (21) he can see the headline now. It sends him into a fit of laughter and eases the ache in his heart just enough to last him until he crawls into bed and falls asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One thing Jaemin tries to avoid most? alcohol. He avoids it like the plague because he tends to have trouble with self control and communicating when it comes to the devilish liquid. So why did he think playing beer pong with Jeno and his roommate was a good idea? Where's Renjun to smack him in the head and knock some sense into him when he needs it? ugh.  
Jaemin promises he’ll only allow himself to get tipsy though, even announcing it outloud to make it clear to the other two that he’d no longer continue after that...and tipsy he does get. Curse his horrible throwing skills and curse Jeno for actually being good at literally everything he does. Yeah what is that all about? don’t even get him started. 

“Jaem you good?” minhyuk, jeno’s roommate asks. 

“yeah..think it’s starting to hit me though haha” he replies.

“okay you can sit out.. jen wanna keep playing?” minhyuk glances towards a serious Jeno who’s making his last shot, the ping pong ball landing directly into the red plastic cup.

“uhh nah i think i’ll just hang with jaem in my room for a little since it’s getting pretty late” 

“yeah okay..i’ll pick up the cups and shit later” minhyuk tells them walking to the end of the hallway and entering his own room leaving the two alone in the living room. 

“Since when did you get so good at this game?”

“let’s be honest here..i’m really good at a lot of things..we can agree on that yeah?” Jeno smirked. 

Normally Jaemin could play his nervousness of being around a flirty jeno off as annoyance, but the alcohol seeping through his body into his brain is impairing his cognitive functions just enough to send an error to his physical emotional responses. He is indeed blushing extremely hard right now instead of his normal response of rolling his eyes. 

“Are you..hot?” Jeno asks him with a confused expression on his face. 

“I don't know, am i?” Jaemin asks back. 

“well since you’re asking my opinion on the matter..yeah you are” Jeno winked. 

Jaemin would normally avoid the words that make his heart beat out of his chest, that make his hands sweaty and his inner self so needy to avoid giving jeno the satisfaction of affecting him but again, the alcohol hinders his actions. He leans in close, placing his hands on Jeno's chest for balance, eyes pleading and so cute Jeno wants to melt into a little pile of love. Leaving both of them shocked by Jaemin’s next statement. 

“Have your way with me please..?”

um what. 

“you want ..that?” Jeno asks completely caught off guard if he’s being honest. Of course those words go straight down to his groin regardless. 

“Yes.. just..ugh before i get so embarrassed i have to leave just do..something” Jaemin told him. Yeah so he feels a bit pathetic. Oh well it's too late now to take his words back. 

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?”

“yes”

“Are you sure you won’t regret asking for that?” 

“.....yeah” who knows at this point how he’ll feel after. Right now he’s enjoying the feeling of jeno’s intense gaze on him though, that much he knows. 

“fine then..stand up” he told Jaemin. Pulling him by the wrist off the floor with ease, bringing him towards his bedroom.  
Jaemin is ashamed of himself that even the slight grip Jeno has on his wrist is doing things to his body. Like he’s a fucking virgin or something, he’s not it’s just been awhile since he’s been touched let alone being touched by Jeno? his head feels fuzzy. 

Some part of Jeno’s ego feels like it has been insulted somehow by the sudden change in jaemin’s demeanor. Yet, his ego also feels like it's inflated tenfold seeing the desperate look in jaemin’s eyes right now. So he can’t help but let the snarky comments slip out. 

“finally decided to give in?” he smirks and Jaemin falls onto his mattress with a gentle push of his hand. 

“i-“ he cut himself off when jeno’s face appeared so close to his own he could faintly feel the pressure of his forehead leaning against his. 

“it’s cute..I can feel how much you want this just from the way you’re breathing...desperate much?” he leans in even closer to whisper that last part. It feels condescending...it makes Jaemin feel embarrassed and exposed though he still has all his clothes on.

“do something..please?” he can’t assert himself right now even if he wants to, like Jeno has full control of the situation in every aspect. He doesn’t hate it though. 

“oh should I? should I bring someone over and make you watch is that what you want?” 

“No..” Jaemin pouts. The comment shallowly stabs jaemin’s heart, he let’s it go though. The expression on his face almost makes Jeno feel mean, almost. 

“Then what is it that I should do hmm?” 

“t-touch me” 

“ohhhh..see i didn’t know because you’re really bad with using your words”

“sorry..”

“That's okay baby we can work on it” Jeno smiled. It was a genuinely sweet one. Jaemin’s heart was doing multiple cartwheels. 

“Take that off” Jeno said nodding towards his t-shirt. Jaemin went to take his off but paused. 

“You too..” he said staring right at jeno’s chest. 

“if you insist..” Jeno replied playfully, rolling his eyes and pulling his shirt off with just one hand. That was one of the most attractive things Jaemin had witnessed in his entire life and all Jeno did was take off his shirt..he’s doomed. 

“You look pretty like that,” Jeno told him. Admiring jaemin’s toned bare chest. 

“thanks..kiss me?” he asked shyly. He hasn’t been kissed in so long..he craved the feeling more than anything else right now. 

“okay..” he nodded. Placing one hand on jaemin’s thigh for support as he was pulled down by the pretty boy’s arms hooking around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. It started off slow and soft..the two adjusting to and savoring the feeling of each other’s plush lips, Jeno would never say it out loud but it's exactly the way he had envisioned it when he fantasized about kissing him. It makes him hungry to feel more, taste more of all of him. To really take his time and relish in the feeling, but he also feels like he has to prove himself that he is and will always be the best jaemin’s ever had. Wants the realization to hit him like a truck. It energizes him to please him. But not without having a little fun himself. 

He pulls away from the kiss to give a warning. 

“i’m not gonna go easy on you..do you understand that?”

Jaemin nods. 

“open your mouth” Jeno demands simply. Jaemin follows his instructions so obediently, opens his mouth, eyes wide as he wonders just why he was asked to do that. His curiosity quenched when he watched Jeno lean over him, his spit falling directly into his mouth. 

“swallow it” he says. It should be gross, but the fact that just moments ago their tongues were down each other's throats..it doesn't seem that bad to Jaemin. In fact, this too just like everything else he’s done so far,  
(go figure) only manages to turn him on more. 

“Slut” Jeno mocks. Brushing his hand lovingly through jaemin’s hair. It makes Jaemin blush hard again just like earlier. He prays to god Minhyuk is asleep by now.  
A hand brushes against his side, giving him goosebumps, and when he looks down Jeno is already working on unzipping his jeans, Jaemin lifts his hips to make it easier for him and is rewarded with a slight pressure put onto his cock. The feeling gives him a shiver and Jeno decides he’ll be nice and not make him wait any longer. He wraps his fingers around it, his thumb sliding over the tip a little harshly resulting in jaemin’s back arching prettily and giving him a lovely view of the rest of his body. 

“you like that?”

Jaemin nods frantically, his eyes shut harshly and he’s biting his lip. It's a really lovely sight for Jeno to witness.He continues on like that, controlling his speed just enough to drive Jaemin crazy and slow down when he starts to feel the pleasure build up too much. Jaemin would love to slap him right now. 

“Flip over baby” he tells him. Adjusting himself so he can give Jaemin room to move. He’s faced down, ass up and back curved just the way Jeno likes to see it and he can’t help himself when he goes to lick over jaemin’s pretty hole with his tongue. Let’s it flick around the tight ring of muscle and get it all nice and wet. The sight is so enticing to him. He wants to be inside of him so bad, but he practices patience, continuing to jerk Jaemin off with one hand, using the other to spread the skin and make it easier for his tongue to push in. Jaemin squirms from all the different things being done at once, it’s almost too much but he doesn’t want it to stop. He barely notices when jeno’s slipped a finger inside of him. The stinging feeling drowned out by the feeling of jeno’s hand around his cock. Desperate to have more. 

“hh want you in me now..ahh please” Jaemin cried. 

“You sound like such a whore right now you know that?”

“Y-yes”

“and who’s responsible for that?”

“mm y..you ahh are” 

“that’s right,” he tells him. turning his face to spit directly at him. Pulling his boxers down and pulling his dick out. Smearing the precum around it a bit and lining it up with jaemin’s entrance. Slowly sliding it inside making Jaemin grip the sheets to stay still. Once he’s adjusted he slowly pulls in and out with a quickening pace. Jaemin’s face is squished against one of jeno’s pillows and his mouth is open, he becomes a drooling mess in minutes. But he can’t bring himself to care.

“oh ..yeah fuck jeno.. use me, use me just the way you like it” he pants, it’s hard for him to even talk now. 

Jeno never thought he’d hear such words leave that pretty little mouth and it drives him over the edge. Gripping his legs just a little tighter to get an even deeper angle and wreck him. Chasing his own pleasure in the process. Jaemin’s lovely sounds escaping his mouth even as he tries to stay quiet makes him even more desperate. He can feel jaemin’s muscles tighten around him and the grip let’s him feel just how close to finishing he really is, he speeds up trying to hit the spot that makes Jaemin cry over and over again and it's all worth it to hear his name fall off the beauty’s lips as he cums almost embarrassingly fast.  
Jeno pulls out quickly, giving his cock a few more fast strokes and before he knows it his cum is dripping out onto jaemin’s back. Of course that’s hot to him too. 

He grabs a few tissues from his nightstand, wiping the liquid off of Jaemin so he can roll over without being drenched in a cold gooey substance. That’s the least he can do right? what a gentleman. He makes himself laugh. 

“what’s so funny?” Jaemin asks. Finally rolling over onto his back, pulling the covers up to hide his body now that the shyness has seeped back into his body. Jeno just waves him off. 

“can i kiss you one last time?” he asks, the seriousness creeping back into the room. 

“just one last time?” Jaemin is a little confused, why would it be the last time if...oh. So maybe he’s read it all wrong. “you don’t want..this to happen again after tonight?”

“what?”

“what?”

“wow we are awesome at communicating” Jaemin snorts. The situation isn’t funny but it’s how he copes. 

“I can't read your mind jaem..and i’m too much of a pussy to tell you what’s on mine so..please tell me what you want” Jaemin doesn’t usually see Jeno look so emotional so the sight takes him aback a little bit. 

“Well i just thought maybe you’d-“

“I'minlovewithyou,” Jeno blurts out. A hand slapping over his mouth as soon as the last word comes out. Why the hell would his subconscious choose now to blurt out the feelings he’s tried to hide for months now. If he could beat himself up right now he would. 

“you..are?” 

“uh..yeah.” he says turning around to face the wall instead of Jaemin. 

“hey hey what happened to mr. confident a few minutes ago..so what feelings get involved and you shy away and get awkward?” he laughs. 

“Yeah pretty much” Jeno replies. 

“if i were to tell you that...i may feel similarly..what would that mean for you?”

“it would mean the world”

“well then..surprisee shawtyy” Jaemin does jazz hands for added comedic effect. 

“oh my god” Jeno sighs in relief. Turning over to finally face him again. He cups jaemin’s face, much softer than earlier, leaves a kiss on his forehead and Jaemin wants to tattoo the gentle feeling there forever.  
A thought pops in his head. Maybe he could convince Jeno to get matching best friend/lover tattoos with him someday..but that’s a conversation for another time. 

Right now he feels so happy and yet so sleepy his eyes are starting to ache, Jeno notices so he moves his arm over to let his shoulder be a pillow for jaemin’s head to rest on. He watches as his eyes slowly start to shut and his face relaxes into the pretty layout of all the  
features he adores most about him. Jaemin Jaemin Jaemin, that’s all that’s on his mind as he starts to doze off as well. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
